parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bert, The Great Muppet Detective (Psychochotics Movie Films 98 Version)
Psychochotics Movie Film 98's Style for the Movie Spoof of "The Great Mouse Detective" Cast *''Basil of Baker Street - Bert (Sesame Street)'' *''Dr. David Q. Dawson - Ernie (Sesame Street)'' *''Olivia Flaversham - Sally Brown (Peanuts)'' *''Hiram Flaversham - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield and Friends)'' *''Toby - Clifford the Big Red Dog (Clifford the Big Red Dog (1988 series))'' *''Mrs. Judson - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones)'' *''Ratigan - Jafar (Aladdin)'' *''Ratigan's Thugs - Jafar's Thugs (Aladdin)'' *''Fidget - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies)'' *''Bartholomew - Manuel (Looney Tunes short 'A Message to Gracias')'' *''Felicia - Sylvester (Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies)'' *''Bartender - Bartender (Conker's Bad Fur Day)'' *''Barmaid - Penny Pillar (The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show)'' *''Juggling Octopus - Cookie Monster (Sesame Street)'' *''Frog and Salamander on Bike - Sniz and Fondue (Sniz & Fondue)'' *''Miss Kitty - Josie McCoy (Josie and the Pussycats)'' *''Miss Kitty's Sisters - Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge (The Archie Show)'' *''Queen Moustoria and Robot Queen - Princess Toadstool (Super Mario Bros.)'' *''Piano Mouse - Grover Monster (Sesame Street)'' *''Thugs, Sailors, and Bums - Thugs from Thug Tug (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie)'' *''The Client from Hamstead - Wiggy Rockstone (The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show)'' *''Disguised Criminal - King Dedede (Kirby)'' *''The Queen's Audience - Audience at Majestic Threatre (Barney in Concert)'' *''Mouse with a Church - Hubert (Here Comes Garfield)'' Chapters #''Bert, The Great Muppet Detective Part 1 - Kidnapped/Main Titles'' #''Bert, The Great Muppet Detective' Part 2 - Ernie Finds Sally Brown'' #''Bert, The Great Muppet Detectiv'e Part 3 - Enter Bert'' #''Bert, The Great Muppet Detective Part 4 - Enter Professor Jafar'' #''Bert, The Great Muppet Detective Part 5 - "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind"'' #''Bert, The Great Muppet Detective Part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Clifford the Big Red Dog'' #''Bert, The Great Muppet Detective Part 7 - At the Toy Store'' #''Bert, The Great Muppet Detective Part 8 - Daffy Duck Kidnaps Sally Brown/The Chase'' #''Bert, The Great Muppet Detective Part 9 - "There's Always a Chance, Doctor"/Reunion'' #''Bert, The Great Muppet Detective Part 10 - Jafar's Plan'' #''Bert, The Great Muppet Detective Part 11 - Bert's Observation'' #''Bert, The Great Muppet Detective Part 12 - At the Pub'' #''Bert, The Great Muppet Detective Part 13 - "Let Me Be Good To You"'' #''Bert, The Great Muppet Detective' Part 14 - The Bar Fight & Food Fight/Following Daffy Duck'' #''Bert, The Great Muppet Detective' Part 15 - Bert and Jafar's Confrontation'' #''Bert, The Great Muppet Detective Part 16 - Jafar's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom'' #''Bert, The Great Muppet Detective Part 17 - "We Set The Trap Off Now!"'' #''Bert, The Great Muppet Detective' Part 18 - At Buckingham Palace'' #''Bert, The Great Muppet Detective 'Part 19 - The Big Ben Chase'' #''Bert, The Great Muppet Detective' Part 20 - The Big Ben Brawl'' #''Bert, The Great Muppet Detective' Part 21 - "I'll Never Forget You"/A New Case'' #''Bert, The Great Muppet Detective' Part 22 - End Credits/"Goodbye So Soon" (Reprise)'' Movie Used: *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *Sesame Street (1969) *Sesame Street Presents: Follow that Bird (1985) *Don't Eat the Pictures: Sesame Street at the Metropolitan Museum of Art (1983) *The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show (1971) *The Flintstones (1960) *Peanuts Specials, TV Series and Movies (1965-2015) *Garfield and Friends (1988) *Here Comes Garfield (1982) *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show (1989) *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (1990) *Super Mario World (TV Series) (1991) *Clifford the Big Red Dog (1988 series) (1988) *Conker's Bad Day (2001) *Sniz & Fondue (1996) *Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons (1931-1969) *The Archie Show (1968) *Josie and the Pussycats (1970) *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (2001) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Barney in Concert (1991) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *Daffy Duck and Porky Pig Meet the Goovie Goolies (1972) *The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries (1995) Voices *Barrie Ingham *Val Bettin *Susanne Pollatschek *Alan Young *Vincent Price *Candy Candido *Diana Chesney *Eve Brenner *Basil Rathbone *Laurie Mann *Shani Wallis *Ellen Fitzhugh *Walker Edmiston *Wayne Allwine *Tony Anselmo *Mellisa Manchester *Charles Fleischer *Frank Welker *Frank Oz *Eric Jacobson *Jim Henson *Steve Whitmire *Mariel Sheets *Hilary Momberger *Stacy Ferguson *Annalisa Bortolin *Gail M. Davis *Cindi Reilly *Stacy Heather Tolkin *Thom Huge *Jonathan Harris *Mel Blanc *Jeff Bergman *Joe Alaskey *Roger Green *Rick Gomez *Oscar Riba *Henry Corden *Jeannie Elias *Tracey Moore *Ted Lewis *Brent Titcomb *Jane Webb *Janet Waldo *Jean Vander Pyl *Gay Autterson *Mitzi McCall Special Thanks: *Walt Disney *Jim Henson *Frank Oz *Durden77 *TinyDancer *ShadowDragon28 *CoolZDane *Sesame Maniac *Sesame101 Dedicated to *Henry Mancini *Vincent Price *Candy Candido *Alan Young *Barrie Ingham Trivia RedPandaMovie2017's Version of Bert, The Great Muppet Detective will release after "The Incredibles 2" comes out on DVD at October 2018. Category:Movie Spoofs Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:Dailymotion Category:RedPandaMovie2017